The Crabby Allergic
by wenjing10
Summary: What if Junjie has an allergy? In this story, Khai invited us to a seafood feast and we discovered that Junjie was allergic to crabs!


FoxyKhai0209 has an idea that what if Junjie has an allergy, and she suggests crabs. So here we go!

* * *

Tonight Khai invited all of the heroes for dinner in her castle. We dressed up and traveled to the Crystal Castle of Harmony in Marinatopia. Khai had ordered seafood from a restaurant as it would take her hours to prepare a huge seafood feast. Though, she had made some desserts, which were a small house made out of cotton candies, a swan chocolate, a bowl of blueberries, jelly and cookies that were shaped like slugs.

As we took a seat around the dining table in the royal dining room, dinner was served. There were a variety of seafood dishes. Fried calamari, squids, oysters, mussels, prawns, scallops, fried anchovies and whitebait fishes were served as starters. Various fishes, either fried, poached, grilled, flamed or baked were provided. There were also lobsters and crabs. Different types of sauces were given for us. Hai Chang and Dong Song were thrilled to see the huge seafood feast, including me. We shared a liking for seafood. Hai Chang's family and the Drake Brothers also loved it. Pronto almost gobbled up everything, but Ilys and Trixie stopped him.

As we were enjoying ourselves, Junjie picked up a leg of a crab. He peeled the shell off and ate the meat. Suddenly, he felt pain coming from his abdomen. His face began to swell, including his lips, tongue, throat and ears. He could not breathe properly. His skin began to have rashes and it was itchy. Even his fingers and hands were swollen.

Eli noticed Junjie was giving out strange signs. "Junjie, are you okay?" he asked. Junjie could not response. He fainted, which shocked us!

"Junjie fainted!" Jie and Jia shouted in worry.

We stopped and ran to check on Junjie. "He definitely doesn't look okay," Kord blurted out.

"It looks like he has a serious allergic reaction!" I said. "Quick! Get him to the hospital! Now!"

Kord carried Junjie up to his shoulder. Khai took out her Magical Scepter and teleported us to the nearest hospital. I rushed to the reception desk. "Nurse! Doctor! Junjie has a serious allergic reaction!" I shouted to get their attention.

A doctor heard my statement and noticed Junjie's swollen face and signs of difficulty in breathing. "Take him to the emergency room, now!" the doctor told the nurses. They immediately sent him into the emergency room. We now waited outside.

"What did Junjie just eat?!" I demanded to know.

"I don't know. It can be any seafood," John replied.

"Maybe lobsters, because I am allergic to them," Falcon suggested.

"Wait, you are allergic to lobsters?" Nate was surprised.

"Yes. Back on The Surface, I ate a lobster and got rashes on my skin. Ever since then, I fear lobsters," he told us.

"Wow, a lobster allergy," Tad said.

"I have an allergy – I am allergic to stupid people," Trixie said.

"I have multiple allergies..." I admitted.

"For real?" Eli was surprised.

"Yeah. My skin is allergic to chemicals. If I apply makeup to my face, I will have acne for days, and worst... skin peeling off. Even my body is allergic to shampoos. Red spots will appear and they itch, even swell like mosquito bites..." I explained.

"Wow, you need to use natural products," Khai said.

"Yes. I am also allergic to... medical stuffs... like tablets... and... medical places like the dentist's room or the hospital... my skin does not like it..." I added.

"How about this?" Khai used her Magical Scepter to place a protective spell on my body.

"What did you do, Khai-Chan?" I questioned.

"I place a protective spell on you, so your skin will be safe," Khai answered.

"How long will it last?" I wondered.

"Until you ask me so," she said.

Then, a doctor came out of the emergency room. "Doctor? Is Junjie alright?" I quickly asked him.

"Yes, he is. His condition is now stable and he can breathe properly now," he answered.

I sighed in relief. "So... what is he allergic to, doctor?" Eli questioned.

"From our inspection, he is allergic to crabs," the doctor stated.

"Crabs? That is about the same as lobsters?" John wondered.

"Yes," Falcon said.

"Well, good thing that I do not like crabs," I said.

"How long does he need to stay hospitalized?" Trixie asked the doctor.

"I think about 3 days he will fully recover," the doctor answered.

"Can I... stay with him? Just in case. I am worried," I asked.

"Sure, you can," he replied.

"Thank you, doctor," I thanked and smiled.

* * *

As Junjie was resting on his hospital bed, I stayed behind to look after him for 3 days. When Junjie woke up, he was quite surprised to find himself in the hospital. He told me that he hated hospitals and wanted to go home. He hated the negative energy there due to sickness and death. However, the doctors wanted to check on his health further before allowing him to finally go home.

Three days later, Junjie was able to go home. He was very grateful. Once we reached home, I told him about his allergy, which shocked him.

"I never knew I was allergic to crabs," Junjie stated.

"Hmm... I guess you can't eat them at all," I said.

"That's okay. At least we know my allergy now."

He stared at me for a while. "Wen Jing, do you have any allergies?"

"Oh, yes... Skin allergy... I am allergic to chemicals like makeup and shampoo. And also medical stuffs."

"You are just giving an excuse on that medical stuff."

"No, I am not!" Then, I remembered something. I called Khai on my phone. "Khai? Can you remove the spell already?"

"Sure, hold on," Khai replied and appeared in front of me. Using her Magical Scepter, she removed the protective spell that she had placed on me three days ago.

"What was that for?" Junjie questioned.

"Khai placed a protective spell on me so I won't get allergic to the medical stuff," I explained.

"...I am confused," he replied.

"It's okay. As long as you are safe," I said and kissed his cheek.

Junjie blushed. "Well, you too~" he responded and kissed me. I was shocked but I kissed him back.


End file.
